Episode 108 (25th December 1961)
Plot It's Christmas Day: The menfolk have plans to go and see a ladies' football team, The Corinthians, play a charity match. They gather in the street but Dennis refuses to go. Elsie is annoyed at the noise they make, as is Concepta when they call for Harry. She frets about making her first Christmas dinner. Elsie puts on a front but she's been depressed over Ivan and Linda leaving and has made no preparations for a meal. Florrie helps her with suitable foodstuffs from the Corner Shop. Annie gives advice to Concepta on making her meal while Jack helps cook theirs in the Rovers. Dennis is bored and hangs around in the pub where he gives Ena a Christmas kiss. She and Martha have a drink in the snug while Minnie prepares their meal at 15 Jubilee Terrace. Dennis rings Lenny Phillips to see if there's anything going on but gets no luck. The men return from the match but turn down Len's suggestion to go to the Rovers for a drink. A frantic Concepta is annoyed at her meal preparations but is cheered up by the present of a gold watch from Harry. The three ladies eat the remains of the turkey after Amy has had first grab at it. Albert, Frank and Ken spend the day together having eaten a meal prepared by Esther. They remember Ida. Albert tries to recite 'Twas Christmas Day in the Workhouse but can't remember the words. Ena and Martha enjoy Minnie's Christmas pudding but Ena swallows on one of the four sixpences she's cooked into it. They go to Martha's house to watch the Queen's speech. When their TV goes wrong the Hewitts rush round to watch the the Queen at the Rovers while Lucille recovers from indigestion. Dennis spends Christmas Day with Jed not knowing that Elsie has prepared a Christmas dinner for him. When he returns home, they row but he gets round her by offering to take her to the pictures. Cast Regular cast *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15 Jubilee Terrace - Downstairs room Notes *The original script of this episode was written by Tony Warren but he and Derek Granger disagreed over elements of it. Tony allowed Derek to rewrite it but asked that his name should not appear on the credits. The seasonal 'Carol Nicholas' pseudonym was then invented to hide the change. Presumably the production credits were issued to TV Times too far in advance, before the change had been made in time for the recording, as they published in the billing that Tony Warren was the sole writer. *In typical examples of minor errors that didn't necessitate a retake being retained in the programme in the 1960s, Arthur Leslie calls Martha Longhurst "Mrs Caldwell" when the character enters the Rovers Return. A few scenes later, Frank Barlow calls Albert Tatlock "Jack", the actor's name instead of the character's name. Elsie also refers to Len as "Leonard Clairfough" talking to him from her window. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Christmas Day in Coronation Street - the men go off on a special sports outing while their wives have a long morning getting the dinner ready. Harry gives Concepta another present. Minnie entertains Ena and Martha, Kenneth and Frank Barlow have their first Christmas without Ida. Elsie cooks up a last minute treat for Dennis. Annie and Jack ask some friends in for the Queen's broadcast - and greetings flow in from far and near. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,708,000 homes (14th place). *This episode was included on the Granada Video The Magic of Coronation Street released on 16th November 1982. Category:1961 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Episode 0108